


sliver string

by JustPumpkinPie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Romance, Tags Are Hard, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPumpkinPie/pseuds/JustPumpkinPie
Summary: ...and sometimes, you could get 2 soulmates of one kind. it was kinda the rarest thing in the world. you could get it only if you were very, very lucky. Or unlucky. For Tubbo, it felt definitely unlucky...When Tubbo gets two soulmates, he is so confused about what to do next. And for worse, these two seem to not like each other at all. Is the universe telling him to choose?I got my account activation yesterday, so instead of sleeping I'm writing this at 2 am, enjoy :).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	sliver string

Soulmates.

Everyone had two. One was platonic, and the next one was romantic. At the age of eight to twelve, you on your wrist appear sliver string. It’s the platonic soulmate one. And next, in the age between fourteen and sixteen, you got the red string. This one I think I don’t need to explain. 

Only you were able to see your strings. And at the end of that line, was your soulmate. With the same thing on their wrist. 

But there were some exceptions. Some people never get their sliver or red string. Honestly, there were a lot of people, could just not have a platonic string. That’s pretty normal. 40-60% of the population didn’t have a silver one. Even not having a romantic soulmate was rarer. 

And sometimes, you could get 2 soulmates of one kind. It was kinda the rarest thing in the world. You could get it only if you were very, very lucky. Or unlucky. For Tubbo, it felt definitely unlucky. 

Tubbo has known Tommy since always. They were living near each other and hanging out as often as it was possible. But always the standing problem was Tubbo’s dad, who seemed to not really like the other boy (we all know about who we are talking about, right?). But it was never a problem for them. Always together no matter what, the perfect description for these two. They spent their childhood together, then they went to school. Together. 

If you look from someone’s else perspective, you could call Tubbo Tommy’s sidekick. But it was never like that. For each other, they were the best friends of the best friends, no matter what.

And then, once they were eleven…

“Hey, Tubs. Did you hear about soulmates already?” Tubbo looked at his friend with curiosity and shook his head negatively. Tommy resisted his head at the back of the bench that they were sitting at. “Brother Wilbur told me about it!” He stood up, stretching his back and smiling at his friend. “It’s like, someone that you are meant to meet. Like, someone made just for you! It’s so cool, isn’t it? You got a string on your hand then, and it leads you to them. I haven’t got mine yet, but I’m pretty sur-”. 

Then he stopped and looked at Tubbo heavily. 

“You haven’t got yours yet too, right?” he asked slowly.

“No, me too. I mean, in that way I would probably already know what that means, so…” And then Tubbo realized why the other boy tensed up that quick. On his face appeared a little smile. “Hey, don’t worry. Whatever wouldn’t happen, we will stay besties, right? Anyways, I’m 100% sure we are platonic soulmates! Like, who else could it be?”. Tommy seemed to consider something for a while, but then he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back again.

“Yeah, you’re right Tubs. You’re always right…”

But even when they started secondary school, strings still didn’t seem to appear. Tommy looked like he wasn’t really in care of that all, but Tubbo was kinda confused. A lot of people are like that. That’s totally normal. But on the other hand, he felt like something was wrong. 

And then, when they were fourteen, Tommy must go to the United States with his parents for a couple of months. His dad had some kind of issue in his work. Tommy was protesting so badly, for example, because why it must be America. But it didn't help anyway. 

Firstly Tubbo was so lost. He is not going to be able to see his best friend for half of a year. He doesn’t really talk to anyone else at school. He always had a problem with communicating with other people. Or easier way - the people, who aren’t Tommy. So as result, the first month of the school year in he spent almost completely alone. 

But then Tubbo met Ranboo. The new guy in their class. Tubbo was really surprised by how easily they found themes to talk about. For once, he really felt like he had a friend besides Tommy. Yeah, Tommy. Because of Ranboo he finally could stop thinking about the fact that his best friend was right now on the other side of the Ocean. Ranboo had really different personality from Tommy. He was softer, and seem to care more. 

It’s not like Tommy didn’t care. Tommy was caring too, but… in kinda another way. He and Tubbo were texting a lot anyways. Maybe a little less than at the start, but…

So Ranboo and Tubbo spent 4 next months together. Hanging out, playing pc games, and things like that. Tubbo felt like he was more comfortable with Ranboo. About spending time, telling things. Maybe he was actually his platonic soulma- 

No. This can’t be true. He doesn’t have one. The string would already appear ages ago. And he can’t just forget about Tommy like that. He will come back in some time. They were just separated for too long, but this doesn’t change anything. 

Tubbo was not really sure if he should mention Tommy about Ranboo while he is not back. 

So he never actually did.

6 months have passed. That was the day when Tommy was about to come back. They made an appointment, to meet each other at the back of the school before lessons. 

But when Tubbo woke up, instead of getting up, he was just sitting there on his bed, staring at his left wrist. 

There were two of them. And to precise, they both were sliver. Tangled around wrists, they were dancing around his fingers hovering slightly in the air. 

“What the-”

“No.”

“No, no, and once again no.”

He took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes and looking down again.

Slowly getting out of his bed, the boy rushed to the bathroom door. 

He can’t think about it right now. He needs to get to the school.

He decided that, however, he would enter the school from the usual side. He was too confused to talk to Tommy right now. But when he was halfway to the second inner door, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey! Tubbo! Wait for me!"

He felt as something hugged him from the back.

Eh...

Tubbo grinned quickly and turned to the boy.

"Tommy! You're finally back! I'm so-" He paused. He stared at Tommy's hand. Then on his own. And again at Tommy.

Tommy looked at his wrist too. On his face appeared a soft smile, as he looked back at Tubbo.

Sliver string. The one of those connected to Tubbo’s hand. The exception was, that Tommy had only one.

“See? You were right!” Tommy giggled.

“Yea…” Tubbo whispered, looking around. 

Does Tommy don’t have another string? Or he doesn’t see that Tubbo has two?

Then the thread twitched. Tubbo looked back.

Ranboo was heading his way to him through the corridor. He seemed to be in a really good mood.

And guess what? He had a string too. Led directly to Tubbo’s hand, too.  
Yeah, how surprisingly. 

“Hi bee boy, how are you doing today?”

Tommy stared at Ranboo grimacing.

“Who is this weird tall bastard Tubbo?” He muttered squinting his eyes.

Tubbo was about to say something, but Ranboo was faster.

“His fresh rented platonic soulmate since today, and you? He announced proudly.

Tommy froze. He slowly led his eyes at Tubbo. He giggled nervously, trying to put everything together. 

“I’m sorry, what?”


End file.
